Harry Potter and the Ring of Destiny
by Hikaru Kagaya
Summary: Another year for Harry at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry promises to be full of surprises when a new student arrives...
1. Phone Conversation

Chapter 1: Phone Conversation  
  
It was the 1st of August and the students were getting ready for school. Harry, of course, was very excited. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
Hermione had called earlier that evening to wish Harry luck, with Ron on the other line. She patched him in so all three of them could talk.  
"I got it! I got it! Finally!" Ron screamed over the phone.  
"I can't believe you are the first Weasley to get a brand new broom! Well at least since Percy." Hermione said. "Well since we got that money all of a sudden, we were able to afford a new one for one of us. Fred and George are...well...Fred and George. It's just Ginny and me and she says she's happy using a school broom. I can tell she's extremely jealous..."  
Ron was cut off by Harry who said mockingly, "...but you shouldn't talk...'Percy the Prefect gets everything new and I never do...' remember that?"  
  
That was true. For a very long time, as long as he could remember, he's always been extremely jealous of Percy.  
  
"Well that's not what matters," started Hermione, "what matters is that you two are able to survive the year. Everyone who reads knows that fifth year at Hogwarts is hardest of them all, what with the O.W.L.'s and everything."  
She was right. The fifth year, as Percy stated, was full of tests and quizzes. Plus, this was the first year they got to start their career choices, and the teachers had to be really rough as well. Harry and Ron signed up for no more new subjects than they had to, but Hermione, being her usual self, chose them all.  
  
Harry was going to stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer, which he was very happy about. He didn't have to stay with the intolerable Dursley's and Dudley anymore. Well, if he thought about it, it would probably be much worse to live with Malfoy. He yawned wide. When he yawned, he felt a strange tickle in his scar, not like what he felt like when around Voldemort, but a kind of good feeling.  
"Hello? You there Harry?"  
Ron was yelling.  
"Sorry Ron. It was just my scar..."  
"Oh, no! Where's You-Know-Who? Where?"  
Ron started panicking because he knew as well as anyone that when Harry's scar hurt, stay away because Voldemort was getting stronger or was just nearby.   
"It's ok Ron, it doesn't hurt, it just felt really weird." Harry said, barely able to be heard over Ron's panicking.  
"I...I think something really weird is going to happen this year. Not necessarily bad, but just something weird." The three were silent.  
"Ron, you're overreact..."  
"Shut up Hermione!" Harry snapped back as soon as Hermione started to talk.  
"Really Harry! Well you..." She started again.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I think I hear something in my room, but I can't see anything....there it is again!" Harry said. All three of them heard it this time: it was just like a creaking floorboard, but, which only Harry could notice, sounded like it was up in the air. Harry had the strange feeling he was being watched; like 2 short lasers were beating upon him. They felt, and this didn't really make sense to him, somehow loving, more in a sibling or parental way. He suddenly felt a rush of warmth go up and down his spine. He was no longer scared.  
The three chatted for a while longer about the usual: what was coming up this school year, their first ever trip to Hogsmeade, which Harry couldn't attend because he would never be able to get Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign his permission slip, and the most commonly talked about subject, who was going to try to kill Harry and destroy the world this year.  
  
At about 9:00 pm, he told Hermione and Ron he had to go to bed.  
"You guys, I better get going...we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Gotta get up earlier than usual. I'm going to your house tomorrow, right Ron?" Harry said.  
"Ok, I'll see you when term starts, Harry!" Said Hermione.  
"See you tomorrow!" Ron said.  
Soon after Harry said goodbye, he was in bed. thinking...  
Ron's house! The rest of summer vacation! It doesn't get better than this!  
Slowly, he drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about the day ahead of him.


	2. Red Ball, Black Ball, Gold Ball

Authors Note: Hey! Thanks for the reviews so far!! This story has been on for almost 3 years now (which is why you're gonna notice a drastic vocab change), but someone hacked into my old account and deleted 2 stories. Since I want to continue this story, I am putting it into my new name! So, I just thought I'd include that little bit of info so people don't think I'm stealing stories! hehe! This is where it starts getting confusing. Yes I know what year it is. Yes, I know you're still confused. But believe me, by the end, you'll get it. I originally made it set in Year 3, but this is more fitting since I've seen what Jo does in book 5. (I changed the first chapter so that it's the fifth year, btw). And to answer a question in a review, no, the student is not from America

Chapter 2: Red Ball, Black Ball, Gold Ball  
  
"Harry! Get up get up!" Harry slowly sat up, eyes still closed tight. He was expecting to see Dudley, Uncle Vernon, or Aunt Petunia hanging over him, but this time he saw a familiar face that he wasn't disgusted at the sight of.   
"Fred? What are you...?"  
Harry stopped his sentence short when he looked at the clock. They were expecting the Weasley's at 12:30 in the afternoon, but, Harry now realized, it was almost 1:00.  
"What a day to sleep in!" Said Fred.  
"Sorry...I didn't mean to... Where's Ron?" Harry noticed that George and Ginny walked in alone in the middle of Harry's sentence. Ginny was blushing. She obviously was very happy to be in Harry's room. Ron wasn't with them.  
"Ummm...we had sort of...a problem..."  
"What did you do now?"  
George looked at Fred who gave a silent nod.  
"Tell ya later...and get up now, no time to waste! We have to go now!" Fred said.  
"Er...can I get dressed?" Harry said. He was still in pajamas.  
  
Fred, George, and Ginny left Harry to get dressed.  
"I hope Ron's ok. I didn't like the sound of Fred's voice when he said he'd tell me later." Harry said silently as he pulled on a blue-gray sweater and went over to get his shoes.  
"Fred, George, Ginny! Where are you guys?" Harry went around the house, screaming. He couldn't find the three anywhere.  
Then he heard a scream that was obviously Dudley's. It came from the backyard. Harry ran out the door to find George holding a gnome out to Dudley, who was still screaming madly.  
"Help me! Ahhh! Mum! Dad! They have magic creatures! Ahhh!"  
"It won't hurt you! It's just a little helpless gnome! See you do this!" Fred said. He spun around and threw the gnome as far as he could.  
"What are you doing?" Harry yelled.  
"Just getting rid of the gnome I had in my pocket, ummm we'd better go...let's go get your stuff and go as quickly as we can." George said. As soon as he said this, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came storming out of the door and were running at Dudley. This was Harry's chance to get away. He ran with Fred, George, and Ginny into the house, grabbed his trunk and all his other things, and ran into the front yard. Harry was running fast in back of the other three and came to a sudden halt in front of George's outstretched hand.  
"You almost stepped on it!" George said.  
"Stepped on what?" Harry asked.  
Fred bent down and picked up a slightly dented empty soda can.  
"It's a portkey. Dad set it up for us." Ginny said. This is the first she said all morning.  
  
"10...9...8...7..." George started counting down. The portkey was going to transport them.  
"3...2...1..."  
Harry felt a weird feeling in his stomach, like he was being pulled up. In a couple of seconds, he was standing with Fred, George, and Ginny in front of the familiar house he knew was the Burrow, the Weasley's house.  
  
Ron, he saw, was sitting outside on the grass and was looking up at the open front door behind him. Harry could hear a little-more-than-faint yelling that he knew automatically was Mrs. Weasley. "What happened you guys? Why is Ron getting yelled at?" Harry asked.  
"Long story, and we need Ron to help tell it...Hey Ron!" George yelled over to Ron, who looked over and kind of did a double-take.  
"Harry!" He yelled.  
The yelling from inside the house Harry had heard before suddenly came to a stop and Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door.  
"Oh Harry! Harry, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said, running towards Harry. She caught him in a tight hug and motioned for Ron to come over. He came over, but was walking like he was half asleep.  
"We need to talk to Harry alone, mum...If you don't mind..." Fred said.  
"Oh, right...I'll be inside tidying up a bit."  
And with that, Mrs. Weasley walked inside.  
  
"So, what's up?" Harry said.  
"Well...the family ghoul...well...let me put it this way...Quidditch set's ruined now." Ron said.  
"Why? Did the ghoul ruin it?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, that stupid ghoul..." Ginny started. "...he completely demolished the bludgers, which were already pretty bad, and cracked the quaffle right in half! Not to mention what he did with the snitch! He let it free!"  
"This ghoul is getting more like Peeves every single day! Maybe they're related!" Fred said.  
"Only one good thing came out of the quaffle cracking..." George started in a mysterious tone.  
"...THIS!" He said simultaneously with Fred. Each of them pulled out a ripped piece of parchment and thrust it at Harry. He noticed that they must have been one piece of parchment at one time, but had been ripped in half. He held the pieces together and read:  
  
"Legend of the ring foretold  
Hardship does the future hold  
Live up to what they wanted of me  
Forever for you, that's how it will be  
They wanted it like this and that is no lie  
For you I only live and for you I will die  
Everything, even of you really try  
Eventually leads up to saying 'goodbye'"  
  
"Whoa! What's that all about?" Harry said.  
"Honestly, we don't know." Ron said.  
"Sounds like one of those 'I would give my life for you' love letters!"  
"Ron's mad because he can't play Quidditch until we get a new set, and he was really looking forward to it, you know, with his new broom and all." George said in bored tone.  
Harry was thinking about the note the rest of the day with the same question going through his mind  
I wonder who wrote it...


	3. Hogwarts Express Yet Again

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express Yet Again  
  
It was now August 31st, the day before term started. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, went to Diagon Alley the day before to get their new books and some supplies. They arrived there after traveling with floo powder, which Harry didn't like very much. But he had to admit it; he was getting used to it, but very gradually.  
He and Ron started packing their trunks early that morning. Ron told Harry they were going to travel by portkey again.  
"I think dad's set up a portkey to go to an empty parking lot in the back of Kings Cross somewhere. He said we might have to walk a few blocks." Ron said.  
"Oh, that'll look great! Five kids walking on the sidewalk with huge trunks and an owl and a rat!" Harry said.  
Ron laughed.  
"Knowing Fred and George, they're gonna do something to get the Muggles' attention...like set off some Filibuster Fireworks or something."   
  
"Fred...George...Ginny..."  
Mr. Weasley was counting the kids.  
"...Harry...Ron...ok! All here! Let's go! The portkey will transport us in...2 minutes?!"  
They all grabbed their trunks and other stuff, like, for Harry and Ron, Scabbers and Hedwig, and ran to the field by their house that was shielded by trees. Harry looked down in front of him to see the same empty can he saw when Fred and George got him at the Dursley's.   
"Ok, fifty seconds..." Mr. Weasley said, looking at his watch.  
"Ok, everyone touch the can..."  
When Harry touched the can, he felt that same lifting feeling he felt the first time. Sooner than it started, he came to a halt on broken pavement.   
"I definitely think this is a better way to travel than floo powder!" Harry said.  
They looked around and jumped when Fred suddenly said, "There!"  
He saw Kings Cross Station. It was just across the street.  
"Ok, let's go!"  
They walked across the street and into Kings Cross Station.  
"Ok, Fred...you first." Mrs. Weasley said.  
Fred ran through the barrier like it was a wall of air.  
Then George ran through, then Mr. Weasley went, and, finally, it was Harry and Ron's turn. They ran through, glad that it didn't seal up like it did last year, and turned to see Ginny and Mrs. Weasley walking through the barrier. They all said their last goodbyes and boarded the Hogwarts Express.   
  
Harry and Ron separated from Ginny, Fred, and George. The twins went to sit with their friend, Lee Jordan, and Ginny went and sat with some of her friends, who Harry and Ron didn't know.   
"Looks like they're all full!" Ron said.  
"Not a single one empty! I don't even see Dean, Seamus, or Neville anywhere!"  
"Calm down, Ron! I'm sure we'll find someone we know!"  
Harry's words had barely escaped his mouth when they saw a familiar face, alone in one compartment.   
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
They sat down, Ron next to Hermione, and Harry, across from them.  
"So, have you been having fun at Ron's, Harry?" Hermione asked.   
"Yeah. We found something in a Quaf..." Harry started but got cut off by Hermione.  
"I forgot to tell you!" She exclaimed. Then there was a long pause. "Well, then," Ron finally said, "On with it!"  
"I was trying to think where I put...ah yes! I remember!" She said, suddenly springing up to grab a small, purse-sized bag.  
"Here it is!"  
And she held out her hand and Harry grabbed the parchment that she was holding. It was an article cut out from the Daily Prophet.   
  
'Nicholas Flamel is, indeed, very ill.  
One of the last things he was able to say was  
"My granddaughter...to carry out my work...the  
girl who's life is destined to be given for the boy who lived  
3 times." We have no record of whom Flamel is referring to.  
Here at the Daily Prophet, we believe Flamel was talking about the famous boy who   
nearly destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry Potter. Just 4 years ago,   
Potter met up with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and yet again, he succeeded   
against him. And just 3 years ago, Potter stumbled upon a diary that concealed Tom   
Marvolo Riddle's teenage self (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name when he was   
younger). Potter destroyed the basilisk that was in the legendary Chamber of Secrets at   
Hogwarts, and destroyed the diary as well. As mentioned previously, we are still to   
discover who Flamel's granddaughter is.'  
  
"Strange...seems their still in denial about last year, though." Ron said when he read it.  
"Yeah, Fudge has forced them to believe that he's not back." Harry said. "But I saw him..."  
Harry dazed off for a moment, thinking of the ever-present memory of that night in the graveyard. But something had been stoping the nightmares lately...what could it have been?"What is this about Flamel's granddaughter? The boy who lived three times? That's...that's..." Hermione cut off Harry.  
"You, Harry!"  
"Wait a second! That poem in the Quaffle! As Harry started to say before, the ghoul that lives in our house broke the Quaffle we had right in half! There was a poem inside it...here..." Ron stopped and went to his trunk and got the two ripped pieces of paper. Hermione read them and gasped.  
"Do you think...that Flamel's granddaughter could've written this?" She said.  
"Sounds very likely. She talks about existing to help who seems to be me..." Harry said.  
"Wow!" Ron started, "You should feel really special! There's a GIRL somewhere who would give her life for you!"  
"I guess..." Said Harry.  
  
Then, just as everything seemed to be going all right, a voice Harry remembered all too well sounded from outside the door.  
"Well, well, well...the little Mudblood found her friends...how touching..."  
It was Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.  
"Cut it out, Malfoy!" Ron said, grabbing his wand out of his pocket and ready to strike at any time.  
"Now, now, Weasley! Don't be starting any trouble...don't want anything to happen to that wand again, or daddy might have to sell your house to get a new one. No, wait..."  
Malfoy paused for a second, and then resumed his sentence.  
"...Your house is not worth seven Sickles!"  
That was the last straw. Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy and yelled, "Rictusempra! Furnunculus!"  
Suddenly, Malfoy fell to the floor, doubled up with laughter and covered in ugly boils that were growing bigger every second. He was laughing for several minutes before it subsided.  
  
"Ooh, you're gonna...haha...get it Weasley, just...haha...you see!" Malfoy said, obviously still being tickled a little by the Rictusempra spell. He walked away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
"If he dares to call you Mudblood, or call me poor, or say ANYTHING about you, Harry..." Ron said, pointing his wand out, pretending that a beetle on the window was Malfoy.  
The beetle curled up and died.


	4. Unexpected Secrets

Chapter 4: Unexpected Secrets  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped off the train and got a carriage.  
"I have an odd feeling that this is going to be talked about by everyone at Hogwarts." Harry said, dipping his head, the feeling that someone unseen was watching him rushed through him once again, but he ignored it and went on.  
"First, people think I'm insane because I said that Vol--I mean You-Know-Who returned, but now..." He trailed off, thinking of the torture he'd have to go through this year with all of this.

When they arrived at the school, they all got out of the carriages and headed toward the front door to the great hall, but something stopped them.  
A loud, piercing scream came from somewhere to the left, and every student gasped. What happened next happened in just seconds.  
"What's that???" A Third year screamed, pointing at the sky, where a hooded person was falling at an alarming speed. Right before it hit the ground, it almost 'evaporated' and was instantly gone. That's when Harry felt it; a cool, eerie breeze pushing his hair from his face, tickling his scar. He heard a dim whooshing noise in his ears.....  
  
"Harry? Harry?" He heard someone saying, tapping his shoulders gently to wake him. Hermione. Ron. Ginny. They were all there with him in the hospital wing.  
"What happened?" Harry said, blinking and sitting up.  
"You collapsed almost out of nowhere! Are you ok?" Ron said.  
"Yeah, I think so...what was that noise?"   
"Noise?" The others said in unison.  
"Nevermind..." Harry said, deciding whether he should tell them or not. He decided not to; it might start a riot if he said his scar was hurting.   
"Let's get back to the sorting, the hat already sang, but we can still catch some of it." Ginny said.  
  
As they entered, they saw hundreds of students standing in front of Professor McGonagall, obviously waiting to be sorted into their houses.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and the hall became silent very suddenly.  
"I trust you will have a wonderful year this year! Now, the Sorting Hat, if you please, Minerva..." Dumbledore said.  
Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, stepped up to the four-legged stool that stood in front of the first years.   
"When I call your name, you will come up here and put the Sorting Hat on!" McGonagall said.  
"So," said Fred Weasley, who was sitting across the table from Harry, "Who are your teachers?"  
"Well let's see," Harry started, "there's Trelawney, ummm, Hermione's got Sinistra, and I don't know who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is yet..."  
"Oh, I saw her before. I reckon she's alright...I hope she's a lot better than that old Lockhart!" George said.  
Harry could hear the names of the first years who were sorted while he was talking.

McGonagall has to be almost done...  
Harry thought to himself.  
And indeed she was almost done.  
"Yarial, Emma." She said.  
The Sorting Hat, the old tattered hat that sorted the first years into the Hogwarts Houses, yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"  
The girl went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to a girl, who looked like she was in her fifth year as well. There was something about her, like Harry had always known her. The thing is, the girl wasn't wearing Ravenclaw robes, and, as a matter of fact, wasn't wearing the emblem of any house on her robes. He turned his head to look at Dumbledore, who stood up and clapped (which made the plates on the tables fill with food instantly), and by the time he turned and tapped Ron on the shoulder, the girl had disappeared.  
"What is it, Harry? Ron said with a large amount of fried chicken in his mouth.  
"Nothing, I just thought I saw something..."  
How could she have gone that quickly? She would have at least been in the room if she'd gotten up...  
Harry thought to himself again.   
  
When the feast ended, and it did so without Harry seeing the girl again, the Gryffindor first years followed the Head Boy up to the dormitories first, and then the others were allowed to go. Harry went to bed, while the thought of who the girl might be still rang in his head. Slowly, he fell fast asleep.  
  
The next day went well, but Harry dreaded the next class he had. He was ok with Transfiguration, which was his first class, and ok with Charms which was second, but third...was Potions.  
No one except for all the Slytherins liked the Potions Master, Severus Snape, a man with shoulder-length, greasy black hair.  
The three entered potions class for the first time in months.  
"Welcome," Snape started in the same old voice, "hope you're...looking forward to a new year."  
He eyed Harry and, surprisingly, smiled! He nodded slowly. Harry, instinctively, nodded back. He knew Snape was acting weird. He seemed excited, without actually trying to show it. Snape suddenly picked up a piece of paper. He handed it to Harry. It read:

'Take care of her, Mr. Potter...'

This was extremely mysterious. Take care of who? And who had written this? It wasn't Snape's handwriting. While these questions flashed in his mind, he heard a small knock.  
"'Scuse me..." said a girl, standing at about 5 foot 4 inches tall in the doorway. She was looking down at what seemed to be a planner.  
"Is this potions...Severus?" She looked up and noticed who was teaching, "You teach potions class? I thought you were going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? You are so good at it..." She said happily.  
He blushed.  
"Ms. Weaver, we'll talk after class, come on in," he started in an unusually pleasant voice, "and sit next to...him."  
He said with a soft smirk, pointing to Harry.  
"Hello." She said to Harry. He replied with a shaky "hi."  
"Can I borrow a quill? I've forgotten mine." She asked.  
"Sure." Said Harry.  
And with that, Harry handed her a quill. Harry looked at the girl. She looked about his age, maybe a bit older. She had long brown hair up to her elbows, with golden, grown out highlights. She had brown eyes, which were hidden behind small, half-rimmed glasses. She was very pretty, and apparently, very smart. This was the girl Harry saw in the Great Hall!  
She had been taking a test they had all taken before she came in, a test to see where everyone was at after the summer and after their minds had been unused for 2 months. About a minute later, she had finished! "Hmmm, let's see, ah yes..." Snape said slyly. He was grading it. "Perfect score, as usual!" He handed it back and clapped.   
  
"Excuse me? Ummm...if you want to keep the quill, you can. I have more." Harry said as they were gathering up their books as class was ending.  
"Thanks." The girl said, and then she walked into the hall. He followed her and just as he was about to call her, she stopped short. She turned around.  
"I guess," she started in a mysterious tone, "you were wondering who I am? Weaver, Trinity Weaver." She shook his hand.   
"I'm Harry Potter." He said. She suddenly froze in the middle of shaking his hand.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, obviously concerned. "N-n-nothing..." She said, letting go of his hand quickly. She had a small tear in her eye.

"Trin!" Snape was now out there.  
"Coming Sev..." She said and then ran into the potions classroom.

"How have you been?" Trinity asked. "I'm ok. Oh and about that 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' thing...Quirrel beat me to it years ago and he was...how should I say it...a servant of You-Know-Who." This shocked Trinity.  
"WHAT?" She yelled.  
"Well anyway..." Snape said, changing the subject quickly. "Did you tell him?" Snape asked, obviously really wanting to know something.  
"No I didn't. I've just met him! I need to give him time. What would you say if a person you had just met came up to you and said 'Hi! Guess what? You're going to die!' I think I wouldn't like the person much." She said as if she was all knowing.  
"True." Snape replied. It was almost time for the next class.  
"Well I'll see you later." He smiled at her and they left the room.

Harry had been listening. Seeing Snape smiling was a very odd and unpleasant sight. He had to quickly get out of the way so it wouldn't look like he was spying on them. When Snape was out of sight, Trinity went to Harry.  
"So, what house are you in?" She said, although she already had a pretty good hunch of which he was in by the color of his tie. "Eh...Gryffindor. How about you?" He said after.  
"I'm in Gryffindor, too." She replied.  
"How come you know Snape so well? It seems like he's your brother or something...and I never knew he could be so..." Harry said, but Trinity finished his sentence for him.  
"Nice? Yes, it's hard to tell normally. I guess as soon as he gets his Defense Against the Dark Arts job, he'll be happy. Well, he's an old friend of the family...or what's left of it..." She said sadly.  
  
All the sadness disappeared when Dumbledore walked down the hallway.   
  
"ALBUS!!!!" She screamed. Dumbledore, surprisingly, RAN to Trinity, obviously very happy and excited.   
"TRIN!" He hugged her and kissed her forehead. Trinity scrambled to fix her hair in front of both sides of her forehead.  
"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you..." He said, a little more calmed down now.  
"My father told you I was coming right?" She asked, out of breath from all the excitement.  
"Yes. And congratulations! I'm so excited to hear that the two legends are finally to meet! Oh this is so exciting! Are you two..." Dumbledore said something after that, but the word was muffled by Trinity's hand.  
"Ummm...not here...ahem!" She said, jerking her head to Harry to her right.  
"Oh, Mr. Potter! I didn't see you here! Have you met Ms. Weaver? She's famous in Japan, you know! Yep she single-handedly defeated a powerful demon, maybe as powerful as Voldemort...and..." Dumbledore suddenly stopped to pick up some of Harry's hair and then some of Trinity's.  
"Alas the two 'scarred ones!' "  
  
It seemed that Trinity had a cyclonic-shaped scar, but on the opposite side that Harry's lightning-shaped scar was. Harry smiled, so did Trinity, but she also blushed madly.  
  
"Very exciting time, indeed!" Dumbledore said. Trinity acted very uncomfortably at this remark. She was obviously hiding something.  
"Ummm...Albus? Do you think I could talk to you later on...in private?" Trinity said as though she was trying not to offend Harry.  
"Sure how bout after all your classes?"  
"Ok, great! See ya then!"   
After she said that, Dumbledore left, which left Harry to ask Trinity more questions.  
"So, he's a good friend too?" He asked.  
"Yeah he's like a second father to me." She said while straightening her hair to cover the scar.  
"So what's the story of your scar? And Japan?" He asked.  
"Yes, Japan. I've been there for several years now, with my father for various reasons, but I am from here originally. And my scar, well, I got it when I was little. Kind of like you did." She said this and suddenly gasped. She had realized she let out enough information to let Harry know that she knew more about him than he thought she did.  
"Well I must go, ummm...I have something to do now! Bye Harry!" She yelled, running away in what seemed a hurriedly fashion.  
"Bye Trinity!" He said.  
What was with her? Why, all of a sudden, did she come to Hogwarts all the way from Japan?


End file.
